degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Becky Baker/@comment-9042428-20140905025441
I love er too. I remember telling myself last year id never watch any degrassi episodes cus it was too much drama. but the season 13 previews hooked me in! I just had to watch that 1 hour Unbelievable episode. after that I couldn't decide weather or not to watch it again. so I watched the past episodes instead. I liked it, I love how NONE of the episodes end in a happy ending. someone always gets hurt. but I remember the 1st episode Sarah Fisher came on an I started watching it after that. but I hope Becky snaps, curses someone an hits someone (not all at once but it would be awesome if she did). why? Because -> she lost so much. she lost her bf, and the love of her parents for a LONG time an this Clair pregnancy thing will force Drew to split up with her making her feel worse then idk what. she might snap then. but t that Believe episode the way Claire attacked Becky she was close to layin Clair the hell out! if Claire had got in her face an talked about Luke more then she would of punched Claire an got back to work. her parents didn't tell her to lie in words but they said it verbally like "you will save your brother" an when she got to the stands she looked Luke RIGHT IN THE EYE an said what him an their parents DIDNT WANT! that was so bold. she sounded an looked like Spock with no emotion, an I love with the "he told me this morning" thing at the end.. funny as f*ck! that's when her parents hated her. her dad shook his head an her mom put both hands on her face an started crying. but if she thought she did the right thing why was she crying like SpongeBob? she cried so fast.. I think she broke some crying record. an I was so hoping her mom would of slapped her for that hug thing cus that was the wrong time to open in for a hug. I was expecting her mom to say either "FUCK YOU!, YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE, GET AWAY FROM ME, DONT TALK TO ME AGAIN!" an im surprised her mom didn't push her back. but for her final days at this school I don't think shes going to college. her parents hate her so much they wouldn't spend any time or money on her. its like shes grounded. she better go to community college. lets hope she doesn't get into trouble. if she "does" Drew her parents would kick her out n change the locks. I think she should of told Clair to STFU an see what would happen. sue she went through something but what Claire went through was just MINOR harassment. its not assault if a guy opens in for a kiss an she runs. what happened to "just say no" like parents teach their kids? but I don't blame Asher. Claire need to dress more appropriately. by that I mean Claire has the biggest boobs on the show. an at the time of her internship she had bigger bobs than Sofia from modern family. an that's sayin something. so she might of accidentally turned em on. now back to Becky-> they love Luke more than Becky. because he could of been a Hockey star. or the fact that some parents choose 1 kid of the other an with Becky an the dating Adam thing with her parents made her a target. but her parents love family and when you betray family shit happens. they wont come to their senses. they will not talk to her an shun her. an if she messes up once for anything they will take their anger out on her forcing her to leave. an she has nowhere to go. I hope it does more. Becky lost her BF a, brother.. if Claire causes them to split up she might pull a Hulk an snap. im waiting for her to snap an hit someone or curse someone out. shes been too good for too long! hit someone already!!! but a Claire fight would be hot. seeing Becky push Clair or hit her. 1 hit an she got knocked the F out. cus with a 7 inch advantage she can win this. she needs to go out with a bang, an Clair.. she needs to leave already! if she repeats another year who she gone be friends with? Frankie? you know what I think?! they should have Zoe take a lie detector test. that way the judges questions (did she consent to it, was she too drunk to consent to it) can be answered. an that would free Luke. but just imagine how broken up Zoe would be. but that test is what they should have done. if I remember correctly watching the "video" on Luke's phone all I saw was him poking her like a dead animal. but I dought Luke's or the other guys "you know what" were in Zoe's V. I think it was something (a common house object) used as a sex toy. an then they took her clothes off an ran. but she shouldn't of blamed Miles. she was the one who came there after sexing Drew. I think she did consent to it an a LDT would prove it! an I think she was awake! she was like people when their half asleep. but I hope Zoe and Becky don't cross paths, that's like having Wolfman, Dracula, Frankenstein & a Mummy gang up on you all in 1 movie. cus I want to see Becky snap on her. since she broke up a family. an Luke's dumbass! why the frack would he tell Zoe he did it to her? dumbass criminal...